The present invention relates to a earwax curette and relates more particularly to a earwax curette for the removal of the earwax from the external auditory canal which is coupled with light beam localizing device for localizing an incident light beam to the spoon-shaped hook of the curette body thereof for illuminating the external auditory canal.
In removing the earwax or any foreign bodies from the external auditory canal, an earwax curette may be used. When an earwax curette is inserted in the external auditory canal to remove the earwax or any foreign bodies, the external auditory canal must be well illuminated so that the operator can clearly see the inside. However, it is inconvenient to use an external light in illuminating the external auditory canal. Closing an external light to the ear for illuminating the external auditory canal well may produce an intensive heat causing the ear hot.